Alérian 12 - Les dérives de l'esprit
by iloveharlock
Summary: Warius préside une Cour Martiale qui tente de percer un inquiétant mystère. Mais les réponses ne viennent pas. Il va falloir un autre voyage pour découvrir ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la mer d'étoiles. Un voyage qui pourrait se révéler aussi tragique que le premier.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : l'Arcadia, le Karyu et leurs équipages appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Du haut de ses deux ans, Enysse agita les bras en souriant à tout va à la vue de celle venue les accueillir à leur descente de navette.

\- Bienvenue, Chalandra, fit Marina. Warius aurait voulu être là, mais il est plus débordé que jamais à l'état-major ! Il m'a envoyée à sa place pour qu'Enysse et toi vous vous installiez à son appartement de fonctions au centre ville. Il nous rejoindra ce soir.

\- Je comprends, assura Chalandra en tenant fermement sa fille contre elle.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Le cargo de croisière était très confortable. Enysse a été traitée comme une petite princesse.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir, Chalandra, reprit la Mécanoïde aux flux aquatiques. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si tôt !

\- Oui, je sais.

La jeune femme rousse eut un soupir, calant la fillette dans le siège auto sur la banquette arrière de la berline des Zéro.

\- Est-ce que Warius a une idée de la façon dont résoudre tous les problèmes actuels ?

\- Non, c'est une situation qui semble inextricable ! avoua Marina. Il valait mieux que tu sois présente.

\- Et Danéïre et le petit ?

\- Elle est partie avec lui chez ses parents, à la station balnéaire où ils résident.

\- Bien.

Marina se mettant au volant, Chalandra s'assit côté passager, mais plus un seul mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet.

* * *

Rangeant son plan de travail, Warius constata avec déplaisir que l'obscurité hivernale était déjà tombée. A avoir le nez dans ses dossiers, il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas vu le temps passer.

\- A demain, amiral, passe une bonne soirée, lança sa secrétaire.

\- Hum, ça ce n'est pas gagné.

\- La nuit va encore être longue ?

De la tête, l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante approuva.

\- Et ce n'est pas près d'être terminé ! maugréa-t-il en quittant son bureau.

* * *

Quittant l'état-major de la Flotte, Warius prit la direction du Centre de Détention. Présentant sa carte, il franchit les portiques de sécurité.

Comme les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, il aperçut une longue chevelure bleu azur devenue familière.

\- Lieutenante Yordell !

Birune Yordell se retourna, s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

\- Amiral Zéro !

\- Allez-vous tirer votre client de ce mauvais pas ? jeta Warius après s'être contenté d'un salut rapide.

\- Ne vous illusionnez pas, amiral, s'excusa l'avocate Militaire. Je n'ai que des éléments à charge dans mon dossier ! Il est impossible que mon client s'en sorte !

Warius eut un profond soupir, les traits tirés de fatigue.

\- Je m'en doutais… Je n'aurai malheureusement qu'un rôle de témoin muet dans ce procès, ça va être une mise à mort ! Et je ne pourrai rien empêcher !

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Et moi donc ! Si seulement cette comparution en Cour Martiale pouvait apporter des réponses à toutes ces questions qui se bousculent depuis quelques semaines…

\- Il n'y en aura aucune, amiral, insista Birune Yordell en baissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Il faudra pourtant bien que ce mystère soit percé, il est inadmissible de demeurer dans ce flou…

\- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions, amiral, reprit encore l'avocate. Vous allez le voir ?

\- Oui, à défaut de pouvoir l'aider, j'ai à l'assurer de mon soutien !

\- Et soyez prêts à la tornade médiatique qui se déclenchera dès que tout deviendra officiel, public.

Warius se dirigea alors vers la section médicale du Centre de Détention, entrant dans une chambre qui tenait davantage du petit appartement.

\- Tout commencera après le week-end ? Tu es prêt ?

\- Non. C'est à peine si je sais ce que l'on me reproche… L'enquête a donné du neuf ?

\- Toujours rien. C'est très mal engagé, je ne te le cacherai.

\- Je l'avais bien compris…

Alérian eut un sursaut rageur.

\- Mais je ne peux pas me défendre, Warius ! Tu m'as renvoyé avec le _Starlight_, en mission, il y a quatre mois, c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de me réveiller dans cet hôpital à l'autre bout de ton système solaire ! A des coordonnées galactographiques où mon Destroyer n'avait rien à faire… Le _Starlight_ a disparu dans la mer d'étoiles, avec l'_Arcadia_. Et je ne peux l'expliquer, je ne me rappelle de rien de toute cette période !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les prunelles également vert émeraude de Birune Yordell.

\- Migraine, Alérian ?

\- Plus le temps passe, plus elles sont a contrario douloureuses ! gémit le jeune homme en se tenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, remarqua la quinquagénaire lieutenante. Fracture du crâne, hémorragies, oedèmes, trois semaines de coma avant que l'amiral n'organise votre rapatriement, le bilan médical de cet hôpital qui vous a récupéré était des plus inquiétants. Vous avez de la chance que ces migraines soient quasiment la seule séquelle après toutes ces semaines !

\- Façon de dire, maugréa Alérian. Des mois de vie ont sombré dans l'oubli, j'ai encore de grave problèmes de concentration et de mémorisation, une fatigue permanente et une faiblesse généralisée que je ne parviens pas à surmonter… Si seulement j'avais idée des causes de ces blessures…

L'avocate pianota sur son ordinateur.

\- Selon les expertises de votre navette de commandement, elle a subi des dégâts bien avant de s'écraser sur Haben, la planète où vous avez échoué.

\- Je suppose que si j'avais été conscient avant de me crasher, j'aurais envoyé un message pour alerter de mon approche, ou j'aurais tout bonnement activé la balise de détresse.

\- Un des nombreux mystères entourant la perte corps et bien du _Starlight_ ainsi que de l'_Arcadia_ de votre père, poursuivit Birune.

\- Si mon Destroyer avait été détruit, on aurait retrouvé une épave, des débris, des corps… Là, il s'est proprement volatilisé !

\- Voilà bien des points qui devront être éclaircis, si possible, lors des séances devant la Cour Martiale puisque vous devez répondre de la perte de votre bâtiment et de tout son équipage !

\- Sans compter que je suis le seul à m'en être sorti alors que j'aurais dû sombrer avec lui, à l'ancienne.

\- Vous vous expliquerez de ce dont vous vous rappelez, conclut l'avocate Militaire. Vous exposerez cette mission secrète dont l'amiral vous avait chargé.

\- J'ai noté vos conseils. Pour ne pas les oublier !

Alérian se remplit un verre d'eau, portant machinalement la main à sa poitrine.

\- Et impossible de savoir en plus ce qu'il est advenu de ma rose noire… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je ne la retrouve pas, Zunia y est prisonnière !

\- Ca, vaudrait mieux ne pas en faire part, sinon vous passerez de la case convalescence ici à celle de l'internement pur et simple !

\- Moi aussi je voudrais retrouver ma liberté, martela Alérian en vidant une fiole de glarose pour soulager sa céphalée.

\- Pas une bonne idée du tout ! jeta précipitamment l'avocate. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ! Les familles de deux mille membres d'équipage vont exiger votre tête dès qu'il sera officiel que le _Starlight_ est perdu ! Croyez-moi, vous êtes bien plus en sécurité dans ce Centre de Détention ! Sans oublier que votre état nécessite encore des soins !

Alérian fit la grimace, se levant pour faire quelques pas, déjà pris de vertige, les jambes tremblantes de fatigue.

\- Je n'ai que vingt-sept ans mais mon corps me fait clairement comprendre qu'il a été salement amoché depuis douze ans ! Et ce n'est pas ce qui vient de m'arriver, sans que je n'en sois conscient – au propre comme au figuré – qui va m'aider à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Le jeune homme soupira, se rasseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

\- J'ai peur… Aux commandes du _Starlight_, je ne redoutais pas grand-chose, même si je n'en menais pas large la plupart du temps. Mais ici la situation ne dépend pas de moi, m'échappe, je ne la maîtrise pas ! Je suis jugé pour avoir manqué à toutes mes responsabilités, cela entraînant la perte de mon Destroyer… Et vu la mission que mon amiral m'avait confiée, j'étais en opération de guerre, d'où cette Cour.

\- Les autres membres qui auront à vous juger seront curieux de vous entendre. Mais évitez de jouer l'amnésique pour vous dédouaner !

\- Mais je ne demande qu'à me souvenir, de tout !

\- Non, toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à être rendues publiques, glissa Birune. C'est ni plus ni moins que votre lynchage qui s'annonce !

\- J'ai à payer pour mes actes. J'ai entraîné la destruction de mon _Starlight _! Ces familles que vous évoquiez ont droit à la vérité et elles ne peuvent que me haïr ! Je vais tâcher de rassembler le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste !

\- Vous êtes courageux, commandant Rheindenbach. Moi, la Militaire de terrain, je vous admire ! Mais je ne peux vous sauver, ne conservez pas une once d'espoir pour votre carrière !

\- Si je ne puis demeurer Militaire, je peux devenir Pirate !

\- Pardon ?

\- Rien, souffla Alérian, son avocate se retirant pour le laisser se reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

A quelques minutes de se rendre à la première séance devant ses juges hauts gradés, Alérian s'était entretenu en vidéoconférence avec Danéïre et Alden.

Après avoir envoyé des baisers du bout des doigts, le garçonnet métis avait à nouveau cédé la place à sa mère.

\- Tu vas tenir bon, Alie ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme au teint de bistre, à la crinière de jais et aux fascinantes prunelles bleu glace.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de combat auquel je suis habitué. La perte de mes souvenirs est un avantage et un handicap.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Un avantage car on ne peut me soupçonner de dissimuler la vérité ou de mentir. Un handicap car je ne peux expliquer la perte de mon équipage et de mon Destroyer.

\- Dans les deux cas de figure, tu es perdant, mon pauvre amour, soupira Danéïre.

\- Ca, il y a un moment que je l'ai compris… J'ai failli à ma tâche.

\- On le saura quand toute lumière aura été faite, gronda Danéïre. Moi, j'ai toute confiance en toi ! Et je suis sûre que Warius t'accorde toujours la tienne !

\- Il ne peut pas être de deux côtés à la fois, gémit Alérian en se massant les tempes. Il est avant tout mon amiral, mon chef. En ces circonstances, il ne peut être mon ami de toujours !

\- Il va te condamner sans sourciller ? gémit Danéïre.

\- Il préside le jury de ma Cour Martiale. Il n'aura pas son mot à dire. Il sera impartial, totalement.

\- Mais il ne t'aidera pas ! se révolta la jeune femme.

\- Il ne le peut pas, répéta Alérian. Et moi, j'ai juste à rapporter les ordres qu'il m'a donnés en m'envoyant en mission. Ensuite, ce seront les rapports médicaux, les expertises de comportement, déjà encodés.

\- Ils n'essayeront pas de ranimer tes souvenirs ? poursuivit Danéïre, plus paniquée que jamais depuis un mois que son époux avait été admis à la Section Médicale du Centre de Détention.

\- Il semble que vu l'état dans lequel mon cerveau s'est sorti du crash final sur Haben, il n'est pas en état de supporter drogues ou même autres formes d'hypnose voire diverses méthodes pour me rendre mes souvenirs !

\- Ils ne peuvent te condamner alors que tu ne sais même plus ce qui s'est passé ! Je reviens, je dois te défendre !

Alérian serra les poings.

\- Hors de question ! siffla-t-il. Warius et Yordell l'ont souligné à plus d'une reprise : la tempête médiatique va se déchaîner dès demain. Je peux encaisser, mais Alden et toi devez être loin de tout ce fracas ! J'espère juste que le petit hôtel de tes parents ne souffrira pas de mon opprobre public…

\- Mes parents ont accepté ma carrière depuis toujours, et la tienne ensuite. Ils savent que tout peut tourner mal… Et ils t'adorent !

\- La Presse est impitoyable, elle broie tout sur son passage. Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas un jour t'infliger une telle épreuve !

\- Elle m'est moins pénible qu'à toi, mon grand amour ! assura encore Danéïre. Tu ignores ce qui est arrivé à ton père, son équipage, ton équipage, ton Destroyer et même la chienne jumelle de Jhiro. Tu souffres à un point indescriptible !

\- Il va me falloir faire avec toute cette histoire, conclut Alérian en mettant fin à la conversation.

* * *

Bien que ce soit une nuit supplémentaire au Centre de Détention, et une nouvelle avant encore bien d'autres, Alérian était agité dans son sommeil.

« L'Araignée de Yorchild ! Un piège vieux comme les univers, mais tellement imprévisible, une énième légende galactopolaine qui nous a eu… ».

Se débattant dans ses cauchemars, Alérian porta les mains vers sa poitrine où ne se trouvait plus le pendentif à la rose noire.

« Zunia, toi aussi, je t'ai trahie ! Je ne pourrai jamais implorer ton pardon vu le supplice de la mort d'inanition que je t'impose… ».

Se réveillant, en sursaut, le jeune homme demeura un long moment le regard fixé sur le plafond, épuisé, perdu comme jamais.

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir même de mes rêves ? Et même s'il s'agissait d'hallucinations, de délire, cela pourrait me donner une ébauche d'idée de ce qui s'est passé. Cauchemarder la vérité, ce n'est pas une première… Mais tout est passé si fugacement, je n'en ai aucun souvenir…

Quittant son lit, Alérian alla rapidement se doucher pour tenter d'atténuer la chaleur qui agitait tout son corps, le rendant fiévreux au possible.

« Demain sera le premier de ma mise à mort… Je ne peux en rien l'empêcher… Tout va bientôt se terminer, mais tout pourrait bientôt commencer si je rejoignais tardivement la bannière Pirate pour fuir cet univers où j'ai tout perdu… ».

Se rallongeant entre les draps, Alérian laissa ses cils se mouiller de larmes de résignation à son sort.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Alors qu'il avait redouté un déchaînement de vindicte, bien compréhensible au demeurant, à son encontre, Alérian constata qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une peine infinie et d'un deuil silencieux.

La berline l'amenant du Centre de Détention au QG de l'état-major, il aperçut de loin les bougies, bouquets de fleurs et autres lanternes à prières accrochées aux grilles d'entrée de la cour principale du grand complexe de bâtiments. Et plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient rassemblées, dignes et sans débordements face aux gardes. Alérian n'en eut que le cœur plus déchiré encore.

\- Voilà le résultat de votre inconséquence, grinça le soldat qui se tenait à la gauche d'Alérian qui était en uniforme mais avait bien évidemment rendu son arme de service.

\- Pas de commentaire déplacé, intima Birune Yordell qui avait pris place à la droite du jeune homme. Vous êtes là pour la sécurité du commandant Rheindenbach, pas pour le juger !

Alérian se contenta d'un soupir, ne pipant mot.

* * *

Le véhicule ayant pris la rampe d'un parking souterrain un peu à l'écart de l'entrée principale, Alérian avait été conduit jusqu'à la salle de conférence où allait se tenir la première de séances de son jugement.

Il avait alors patienté quelques minutes dans une salle d'attente, avant qu'un huissier ne l'introduise dans la pièce où se tenaient déjà son amiral, une brochette de hauts gradés, le ministre des armées étant le seul civil présent.

Dans le pesant silence, Warius s'était levé, lisant les chefs d'accusation envers son jeune commandant à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche.

Au vu de son état de santé, Alérian avait reçu l'autorisation de demeurer assis, la lieutenante avocate à ses côtés.

Une fois que l'amiral de la Flotte eut fini, Froyen Lordomme avait pris la parole à son tour puisque c'était à lui de poursuivre l'animation du débat.

\- En tout premier lieu, commandant Rheindenbach, veuillez nous faire part des tenants et espérés aboutissements de cette mission secrète. Nous vous écoutons !

_ Alérian manqua s'étrangler alors que son amiral lui faisait le résumé de la nouvelle mission pour laquelle il s'apprêtait à partir avec son Starlight._

_ \- Neuf mois, quasi, sans le moindre contact, avec le QG ici ni même nos proches ! ?_

_ Warius inclina positivement la tête._

_ \- Je sais que ce sera très dur affectivement parlant. Je réalise parfaitement que vous serez livrés entièrement à vous-mêmes. Mais, Alérian, voilà près de dix ans que tu commandes le Starlight, que son jeune équipage a également gagné en maturité et expérience. Vous êtes aptes à remplir cette mission._

_ \- Je ne comprends pas bien, fit le jeune homme tout en flattant la grosse tête de la molosse noire et feu assis à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce qui justifie ces précautions, ce déplacement quasi en anonyme dans la mer d'étoiles ?_

_ \- Gamalthine._

_ Le jeune homme tressaillit._

_ \- L'amirale Illumidas, elle refait surface ?_

_ \- Et c'est pire que tout, reconnut Warius en triturant machinalement ses manches galonnées. Elle s'est installée dans un système solaire de six planètes, occupées uniquement par des Mécanoïdes, dont une planète usine autonome. Selon les renseignements des sondes espionnes qui sillonnent l'espace à sa recherche depuis toutes ces années, ces Mécanoïdes composeraient sa nouvelle armée fidèle._

_ \- Mais, ce système solaire ne dépend pas de ta République. Que vais-je donc bien pouvoir y faire sous ta bannière, amiral ?_

_ \- Le système solaire Ordante n'est sous aucune juridiction, les Mécanoïdes y ayant fondé leur propre état on va dire. Et au vu des démêlées passées, Gamalthine est notre problème !_

_ \- Le Starlight, ça va être un peu juste face à sa nouvelle armée… remarqua Alérian._

_ \- D'où la raison de ce vol sous bouclier occulteur, sans communications entrantes ou sortantes qui pourraient vous trahir tous ! Je t'envoie en patrouille guerrière, Alérian, mais pas pour engager le combat. Avant de décider quoi que ce soit, j'ai à savoir à quoi je vais me colleter !_

_ \- Bref, tu m'envoies en éclaireur invisible pour ramener toutes les infos nécessaires, fit Alérian._

_ \- En effet ! Ce sont les prémices d'une guerre inévitable avec ce monde mécanique et tu y as un rôle primordial. Considères-toi d'ailleurs comme en état de guerre et adoptes-en les règles ! Mais gardes-toi bien de te faire repérer et même d'un seul tir vers l'ennemi !_

_ \- A tes ordres, amiral. Je viendrai donc te faire mon premier et dernier rapport de mission à mon retour, dans neuf mois._

Le ministre Lordomme se tourna vers Warius.

\- Est-ce exact ?

\- Parfaitement, en tous points. Après le départ du commandant Rheindenbach, le seul contact fut, après cinq mois, celui de la balise de détresse de sa navette qui s'était crashée sur Hagen où je l'ai fait récupérer par une unité médicale, compléta Warius. Le seul à pouvoir nous dire, ou pas, ce qui s'est passé est bien le commandant Rheindenbach !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Ramené au Centre de Détention après la première séance, Alérian s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé de son coin salon.

\- Et dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'entrée en matière. J'ai bien cru ne pas arriver au bout de mon premier témoignage, tout tournait et j'avais une de ces migraines !

\- Vous avez été posé, précis, sans l'once d'une hésitation. Ce fut une parfaite prestation, Alérian.

\- Pas difficile, dans le fond, grinça le jeune homme. Je n'ai dit que la vérité, et elle était claire dans ma mémoire ! La suite risque d'être singulièrement plus compliquée !

\- Il vous faudra continuer de suivre mes conseils. Quand vous perdrez vraiment le fil, j'avancerai les divers rapports médicaux.

\- Mais jamais je ne pourrai expliquer l'essentiel, ce qu'attendent les familles de mes membres d'équipage ! se lamenta le jeune homme.

\- Une chose à la fois, pria Birune. Vous prendrez, malheureusement, le rythme de ces séances. Je suis là pour vous épauler. Vous ne serez pas seul au moment où vos souvenirs ne vous seront plus accessibles.

\- Et dès lors les questions demeureront sans réponses, s'enferra Alérian. Autant que la Cour me condamne tout de suite, ça épargnera du temps et de l'argent ! Dommage que je n'aie pas choisi la Police, j'aurais pu rendre ma plaque de façon théâtrale !

\- Alérian, rien n'est encore perdu. Le _Starlight_ a disparu, mais sans témoignages, preuves que vous ayez pris de mauvaises décisions au mauvais moment, on ne peut entièrement vous en faire le reproche !

Alérian eut un dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

\- Une Cour Martiale n'est pas un paradis rose bonbon, cela tient d'ailleurs bien plus d'une cour de Maternelle en réalité ! aboya-t-il, les doigts légèrement tremblants et renversant sur son plastron quelques gouttes d'eau pétillante. Dans notre boulot, nous avons toujours des comptes à rendre !

\- Si je perds l'affaire, je ne peux rien vous offrir en compensation…

Le jeune homme se calma légèrement.

\- Je ne parlais pour vous, lieutenante Yordell. Si j'avais eu tous mes esprits, au propre comme au figuré, je me serais battu comme un lion, et quelles qu'elles aient été j'aurais reconnu mes fautes !

Birune ne put réfréner une légère mimique dubitative.

\- Je parle sérieusement ! se révolta Alérian.

\- Et moi j'ai près de trente ans de défense de cas comme le vôtre, enfin plus ou moins graves. L'enjeu de la carrière l'a souvent emporté.

\- Je ne suis pas de ce bois-là ! hurla presqu'encore le jeune homme, les tempes emperlées de sueur, son agitation faisant monter sa température corporelle. Je suis fier de mon boulot, j'essaye de le faire au mieux, il m'arrive de me tromper, mais un Destroyer est l'ensemble de talents et il y a toujours un pour rattraper l'autre. Et je peux compter sur mon second pour me remettre à ma place dès que c'est nécessaire ! Il me faut parfois du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour me remettre en question, mais je reconnais toujours mes fautes au final ! Et si j'ai mené mon équipage et mon Destroyer à leur perte, je suis déterminé à l'assumer !

Alérian martela l'accoudoir de son sofa.

\- Ne pas savoir est la pire des tortures ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est…

La lieutenante avocate eut une autre grimace.

\- Je l'avoue. Je porte des galons, mais je n'ai jamais été vraiment sur le terrain ! J'exerce mes véritables talents sur mon propre territoire !

\- Et vous y excellez, sourit Alérian.

\- Merci… Mais l'issue de cette Cour Martiale, je crains que…

\- Ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie, Birune, pria le jeune homme.

\- Désolée. Je vous laisse vous reposer, jusqu'à demain.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Alérian était demeuré devant la télévision, son à peine audible cependant, ne s'attardant qu'aux images qui bougeaient, mais le film d'aventures ne le distrayant nullement.

Tâtonnant toujours par réflexe, le jeune homme tâta à hauteur de sa poitrine, mais n'y trouvant toujours pas le pendentif de rose, aux pétales noirs depuis deux ans, si réconfortant depuis sa tendre enfance.

« Si seulement j'avais encore mes amis surnaturels, je pourrais leur demander leur aide pour ranimer mes souvenirs… Maman, tu t'es éteinte à jamais. Et Zunia a pris ta place. Et je l'ai perdue, elle aussi ! Je n'ai jamais eu les épaules assez larges pour mes responsabilités, Anaëlle avait raison : je suis une pièce rapportée qui n'a rien à faire dans cette République – j'ai conduit une poignée de ses meilleurs jeunes gens vers une mort inéluctable ! Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour que je me souvienne, que moi aussi je sache ce qui s'est passé ! ? ».

Eteignant toutes les lumières, Alérian alla se coucher mais seuls les somnifères quotidiens lui apportèrent le repos.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

S'en tenant lui aussi à la ligne de conduite la plus digne qu'il le pouvait, Alérian avait rapporté les premières semaines de son vol.

\- Nous naviguions à l'aveugle, sans ordres particuliers, sauf ceux du départ, d'atteindre Ortande et d'y patrouiller. Nous étions livrés à nous-mêmes et nous avons tout fait pour être à la hauteur des directives de mon amiral…

Alérian se saisit de son verre d'eau, le vidant d'un trait, mais cela ne le rafraîchissant nullement, avant de refaire face à ses accusateurs de la Cour Martiale.

\- Poursuivez, je vous prie, fit Eroyen Lordomme le ministre de la Défense. Huissier, veuillez apporter une très grande bouteille d'eau au commandant Rheindenbach !

\- … Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le système solaire Ordante, invisibles, silencieux, indétectables. A bord, tout était à la normale, les membres d'équipage étaient soucieux et blessés de ne pouvoir contacter les leurs, tout comme je l'étais de ne pouvoir référer de ma progression jusque là sans souci. Nous nous sommes donc toujours plus rapprochés d'Ordante, sans rien croiser de malveillant ou de néfaste à consigner dans le livre de bord. C'est plus tard, je ne saurais dire quand dans la chronologie que mes souvenirs se sont perdus…

\- Parlez-nous de ce dont votre mémoire se souvient ! intima le ministre.

\- Là, après toutes ces séances où je vous ai rapporté scrupuleusement mon journal de bord quasi, je ne peux plus qu'être vague…

Alérian se racla la gorge, tenta de s'humecter les lèvres, mais il se sentait complètement déshydraté.

\- Rien de plus ? ! insista par réflexe Warius, avant de se prendre un regard noir des autres membres de la Cour Martiale.

\- Rien, je ne me souviens de rien. Un flash est passé, mais trop fugace pour que je le retienne et que je puisse l'exposer en mots…

_ \- L'Araignée de Yorchild ! Un piège vieux comme les univers, mais tellement imprévisible, une énième légende galactopolaine qui pourrait nous avoir, mon commandant !_

_ \- Je ne l'ignore pas, Oshryn. Mais cette Araignée ne cesse d'apparaître et de disparaître, à chaque « absorption » de bâtiments spatiaux… Si c'était un véritable piège spatial, un danger recensé, tous les navigateurs en auraient été avertis et se seraient précautionnés !_

_ \- Et alors que nous devrions voler sans soucis, Yorchild est juste droit devant nous ! glapit le second du Starlight. Et si un jour nous nous retrouvons avec cette monstrueuse étoile d'antimatière est juste devant nous ?_

_ \- C'est impossible…_

_ \- Je crois que tu as l'habitude, de ce genre de sujet, glissa simplement Oshryn. Tu as une idée, commandant ?_

_ \- Non, je ne crois pas… Des fibres en moi réagissent, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, quel est le message… Et de toute façon, mes liens surnaturels n'ont rien à voir avec la mission actuelle ! On vole, on est invisibles, on se déplace pour observer, rien de plus ! Et nous serons dans le système solaire Ortande d'ici soixante-douze heures. On demeure en état d'alerte de niveau 5, sur pied de guerre !_

_ \- A tes ordres, sourit le jeune homme blond second du Starlight._

* * *

\- Warius…

\- Je ne fais que passer… Je ne peux rien de plus qu'être présent !

\- Je sais.

Warius étreignit avec une infinie amitié son jeune ami à la chevelure d'acajou.

\- Tes comparutions touchent à leur fin. Je ne pourrai même pas être là aux délibérations. Je ne pourrai que lire ensuite la sentence.

\- Oh, Warius, ne te fais aucun reproche, tu ne pouvais rien faire dans cette histoire. C'est mon dossier, mon affaire, tu peux être assuré que tu as tout fait dans les règles.

\- J'ai des doutes… Et pour une fois, je n'aime pas ces règles !

\- Non, Warius ! Je me suis planté, je ne sais pas pourquoi…, ou alors tout simplement, j'ai eu le dessous… Warius, il ne me reste qu'une chance !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je dois révéler mon autre personnalité devant la Cour Martiale ! ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vais démontrer ce que je suis, tout simplement !

\- Non… Et puis, à quoi cela servirait-il ?

Alérian vida un énième verre d'eau servi à la fontaine de son petit appartement de détention.

\- Warius, il ne me reste plus que ça ! Si je démontre que j'ai eu affaire à un ennemi imbattable, ça parlera peut-être en ma faveur.

\- Si c'est ainsi… Je ne peux de toute façon pas t'en empêcher !

\- Merci, Warius.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alérian ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Le _Warriorshadow _! C'est ma chambre sur le _Warriorshadow _! C'est impossible ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'y ferais… ?

Quittant le lit, le jeune homme passa par la salle de bain avant d'enfiler les vêtements qui lui avaient été préparés.

« Quoi qu'il m'attende sur la passerelle, j'y serai mieux habillé de pied en cape que nu comme un ver ! ».

Tout de noir vêtu, il fixa ensuite le ceinturon de son cosmogun autour de ses hanches.

« Et au moins, je serai en mesure de me défendre ! ».

Par réflexe, le jeune homme leva légèrement la tête.

\- Tihul ?

\- Oui, commandant, à vos ordres, fit l'ordinateur central du cuirassé rouge et or battant pavillon Pirate !

\- Active les systèmes de sécurité intérieurs. Je ne voudrais pas me faire tirer à vue en mettant le nez hors de mon appart !

\- Inutile, l'amiral Zéro vous attend sur la passerelle.

\- De quoi ? !

Et ce fut presque au pas de course alors qu'Alérian quitta son appartement.

* * *

Déboulant sur sa passerelle, il y découvrit effectivement Warius installé dans le fauteuil sur la plateforme surélevée de commandement.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ! ? aboya le jeune homme. Vers où vole-t-on et pourquoi ? Et pour commencer, j'ai à être auditionné par ta bande de coincés du fion depuis bien trop longtemps derrière un bureau !

\- Pour ce dernier point, ça c'était il y a deux jours, rétorqua paisiblement Warius sans bouger du siège.

\- Hein ? ! vitupéra encore Alérian. Je n'y comprends rien…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau, ironisa Warius. Ça fait même un bon moment que tu es largué !

\- Trop en veine d'amabilité, toi… Si tu m'expliquais, pour changer. Pour commencer, pourquoi je ne suis plus au Centre de Détention ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Si, je l'avais bel et bien quitté, se souvint-il. Avec juste le garde, Birune Yordell devant me rejoindre au QG. Après, je ne me souviens plus…

\- Également un fait courant ces derniers temps.

\- Warius ! rugit Alérian, poings serrés.

\- Ça va, calme-toi, jeune coq, temporisa enfin Warius en se levant. Je t'ai fait kidnapper, voilà tout !

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? insista Alérian en reprenant possession de son fauteuil. C'est moi qui suis censé avoir perdu la boussole ! Où allons-nous ? reprit-il en se calmant légèrement.

\- Mais vers Ortande, bien sûr !

\- « bien sûr ». Tu te fous de moi ?

Alérian sursauta.

\- En plus de tout le foutoir, je vais être accusé de désertion, manquait plus que ça !

Warius esquissa un sourire.

\- Non, n'aie aucune inquiétude à ce sujet, Alie. Nous sommes partis avec l'accord des membres de la Cour Martiale !

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? grogna Alérian.

\- Trop compliqué à t'expliquer sur le moment, et j'avais à faire vite. Je ne voulais pas t'avoir dans les pattes non plus, tu aurais été capable de jouer les contrariants, comme en ce moment ! Bien dormi ?

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu m'as fait droguer ? Tu es complètement givré, Warius…

Alérian eut une légère grimace.

\- D'ordinaire, c'est moi uniquement qui élabore ce genre de plan insensé ! Tu me dépouilles vraiment de toutes mes prérogatives !

Et soudain, Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Ma démarche relevait pourtant de la totale logique, se défendit Warius, au restaurant du cuirassé, ayant rempli deux verres de thé au distributeur. Tu ne pouvais nous apporter aucune explication. Il ne restait donc plus que l'option d'y retourner !

\- Pas idiot… Mais pas sûr du tout que cela marche ! objecta Alérian en rajoutant du miel liquide dans sa boisson. Comment Lordomme et les autres ont-ils pu marcher dans ton plan ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, Alie : il n'y avait plus d'autre choix pour trouver la vérité ! On va donc reproduire ton désastreux vol de mission, en suivant scrupuleusement les coordonnées que tu nous as renseignées jusqu'à ce que ta mémoire se brouille. Ensuite, nous aviserons !

\- « nous » ?

\- Doc Machinar qui s'occupera de ton suivi médical, toi et moi, ainsi que la consultante en ingénierie tout récemment engagée pour veiller en sus des Mécanoïdes sur ta salle des machines ?

\- Oh non, pas une bureaucrate de plus n'ayant jamais volé ! râla Alérian.

\- Merci pour le compliment, fit une voix féminine familière.

Alérian se leva d'un bond à la vue de celle qui venait de rentrer dans la cafétéria.

\- Danéïre !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- Qui a entraîné qui dans le plan de l'autre ? grinça Alérian. Et Alden ?

\- Notre fils est resté avec mes parents. Chalandra et Enysse se sont à présent installées à l'hôtel familial.

\- Chalandra m'en veut ?

\- Cette Historienne est une guerrière. Elle a toujours accepté les dangers encourus par son Pirate de mari ! Elle tenait surtout à être auprès de toi en ces temps douloureux et plein de tension. Alden est par ailleurs ravi d'avoir près de lui sa tante, dont il est le parrain au demeurant !

\- Nos liens familiaux sont un tantinet compliqués, reconnu le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou alors que son époux dont elle faisait tourner la mèche blanche autour de son index.

\- Et puisque cette charmante personne ne te répond pas, Alie : c'est moi qui ai été la chercher ! intervint Warius. Quant à son nouvel emploi, c'était en négociation depuis ton départ en mission. Danéïre a très envie de travailler à nouveau, mais sans quitter le petit amour de sa vie tout roux ! Nous avons fini par tomber sur un compromis qui satisfaisait tout le monde, et ma Flotte a récupéré une ingénieure de première force !

\- Toi et tes priorités, aboya Alérian en lâchant la main libre de sa femme. Toi qui es le pire coincé qui soit, tu aimes tout contrôler alors que tu ne fais plus rien !

\- Oui, depuis le siège où je pose mon fion, j'ai bien compris, fit Warius, sans aucune acrimonie au demeurant. Tu n'as pas tort. Je n'avais que trente ans, la Flotte décimée, les gradés aussi. Je rêvais encore tant de la mer d'étoiles mais j'avais à accepter les devoirs de cette écrasante charge aux cinq étoiles ! Quatre pour mes états de services, et une plus officieuse quasi pour reconnaissance de la République.

\- Et, tous les deux ans, tu t'offres une virée de jeunot dans l'espace ? glissa Alérian dont le sursaut de colère irréfléchi était retombé tout aussitôt.

\- Je vais là où est ma place, là où je suis vraiment le plus utile, hors de mon siège de coincé !

\- Oh ça va, ne la ramène pas à tout bout de champ pour une remarque hâtive et sous le coup de l'emportement…

\- … préconise le pire râleur que je connaisse ! compléta Warius avec un petit rire.

\- Bien envoyé, admit Alérian. Je comprends aisément qu'en plus de ton autorité, tu n'aies eu aucun mal à convaincre ce garde si charmant envers moi de droguer ma bouteille d'eau, sachant que j'en vidais au moins une sur le trajet du Centre au QG ! Il a dû se faire violence pour ne pas passer outre et opter pour du poison !

\- Toujours aussi mauvaise langue, Alie, s'esclaffa franchement Warius. Bien que la lieutenante Yordell m'ait bien rapporté les propos déplacés dudit garde. Mais ça aidait le plan : vu son animosité envers toi, le grand public l'aurait d'autant moins soupçonné de complicité dans ta prétendue désertion !

Alérian vida son thé.

\- Et tu crois sérieusement qu'il y a une chance que ce voyage porte ses fruits ? reprit-il. Sans compter que toi, amiral à cinq étoiles, tu es sur un cuirassé Pirate que tu as au demeurant piraté avec l'accord de Dana qui était la seule à connaître les codes pour tout déverrouiller !

\- C'est la dernière chance, Alie… Si elle échoue, tu devras rentrer sur Déa, entendre la sentence de la Cour et la subir.

\- Je sais…

Alérian se leva, imité par Danéïre qui l'étreignit tendrement, lui caressant doucement l'épaule et le flanc droit, retrouvant les lèvres aimées.

\- Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, jeta Warius, conscient que le couple avait déjà fait totale abstraction de sa présence ! Danéïre, n'épuise pas mon commandant, j'ai plus que jamais besoin de lui !

Se réveillant dans le plus doux des lits, car c'était celui où se trouvait son mari, Danéïre constata qu'il était déjà levé, en robe de chambre et pantoufles, face à la baie vitrée, fixant la mer d'étoiles sans nul doute depuis bien longtemps !

\- Revenir sur ce vol de funeste souvenir, tu vas le supporter ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Funestes ou non, je veux que les souvenirs reviennent ! gronda Alérian sans se détourner. Et Warius a raisonné ainsi, en guerrier, en chef, et prenant tous les risques ! Je le chambre, et lui quand l'occasion se présente ne se retient pas de le faire en retour, mais j'ai toujours le plus profond respect pour lui !

\- Il ne l'ignore pas, sourit Danéïre, sinon il ne remettrait pas sa carrière en jeu, comme il y a deux ans, pour te prêter main-forte ! Et, tout simplement, il est ton ami. A la Cour Martiale, il ne pouvait rien, mais à présent il a les mains libres pour agir !

\- Je vais aller le remercier… et m'excuser…

\- Oui, il mérite tes excuses, en effet.

\- Je vais me doucher puis j'irai le voir.

\- Mon grand amour, tu es plus que jamais le merveilleux homme que j'aime à la folie !

\- Dana, sois prudente, intima soudain Alérian en rompant de façon impromptue l'instant affectueux. Je veux te ramener à notre fils, ne t'expose pas !

\- Je peux te retourner l'ordre !

\- A tes ordres, sourit Alérian.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Levé par habitude aux aurores, Warius vit son convalescent commandant amnésique entrer sur la passerelle peu après huit heures du matin de l'horloge chronologique du bord.

\- Ça va, Alie ?

\- J'ai l'estomac noué comme jamais, enfin je suppose puisque des mois de souvenirs me manquent… Quand atteindrons-nous Ordante avec ce cuirassé hypersuprasubliminique ?

\- Nous y sommes… Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu te préoccupes de ma santé. Tu veux me demander si je ressens quelque chose.

\- Oui.

\- Warius, j'ai perdu mon père, mon Destroyer, mon pendentif. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec le surnaturel, je ne le puis de par la volonté de mes pauvres petits talents… Je n'ai jamais su m'en sortir seul…

Alérian soupira, croisa les bras, retrouvant sa détermination habituelle.

\- Warius, quelles sont les infos de nos coordonnées ?

\- Nous sommes dans le système solaire Ordante !

\- Là où j'ai perdu toute mémoire… Ça me fait tellement mal…

\- Arrête de te plaindre ! aboya Warius avant de retenir le corps inanimé de son jeune ami.

De sa main libre il pressa un des boutons de son oreillette.

\- Aboule, Machinar. Le gamin ne supporte pas cette pression, dans son état de santé… Il faut soigner son malaise, car tout va se déchaîner sous peu. Et je ne suis qu'amiral, pas un être surnaturel !

\- J'arrive, Warius !

_ \- L'Araignée de Yorchild ! Un piège vieux comme les univers, mais tellement imprévisible, une énième légende galactopolaine qui pourrait nous avoir, mon commandant !_

_ \- Je ne l'ignore pas, Oshryn. Mais cette Araignée ne cesse d'apparaître et de disparaître, à chaque « absorption » de bâtiments spatiaux… Si c'était un véritable piège spatial, un danger recensé, tous les navigateurs en auraient été avertis et se seraient précautionnés !_

* * *

Le teint blême, le regard éteint, Machinar sur ses talons, presque paniqué sur son visage expression de Mécanoïde, Alérian revint sur sa passerelle, Warius se levant précipitamment pour lui laisser poliment le siège.

\- Merci, Warius.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis évanoui. J'ai juste ressenti tant d'influences extérieures, néfastes, violentes, je n'ai pas pu supporter… Mais sans mon pendentif, je suis incapable de…

Alérian se prit alors un soufflet de la part de son amiral !

\- Warius…

\- Commandant Rheindenbach, pourquoi cette fixation sur un pendentif ou une Dragonne de compagnie ? Tu es le fils de ta mère, une femme exceptionnelle devenue Déesse dans un autre monde ! Tu n'as besoin de quolifichet ou d'une copine de trente tonnes pour que tes talents s'animent ! Tu es toi, tu auras toujours ces ailes de cristal ! Alors, arrête de geindre, tu me gonfles ! Nous sommes à Ordante, là où tout est parti en vrille ! Sois-là, optimum, et ferme-là sur tes divagations émotionnelles affolantes, tu me pompes l'air avec ces réactions épidermiques à répétition !

\- A tes ordres, amiral.

Alérian serra les poings dans son fauteuil de commandement.

\- Nous entrons dans le système solaire d'Ortande, ces vues renvoyées par les drones de patrouille devant nous, nos caméras juste extérieures, ça ne me dit rien…

\- Ça viendra. Si vous aviez été attaqués d'entrée, si le danger avant été si terrible, tu aurais rompu le silence de communications que je t'avais imposé – car là tu étais encore à bonne distance des bases de repli de Galmalthine !

\- Je ne sais pas, Warius, je ne peux pas savoir… Je suis plus impuissant que jamais, j'aborde une situation inconnue, alors que j'y ai déjà perdu mes souvenirs… Je ne pourrai rien anticiper… Nous sommes en danger !

\- Nous sommes en état d'alerte maximal. Rien ne nous surprendra. Ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Oh que si…

Alérian porta la main à son ventre.

\- Je ressens tant de fourmillements, ce n'est pas bon… Notre ennemi ne peut qu'être proche !

\- Concentre tes forces et ton intuition, Alie ! pria Warius qui s'était machinalement mis à la console de navigation du cuirassé Pirate, aux ordres complets de son jeune officier !

Alérian eut presque un hurlement.

\- L'Araignée de Yorchild ! Elle vient d'apparaître, elle nous attire !

De fait, soudain dérivant, hors de contrôle, le _Warriorshadow_ subit l'attraction de l'atroce étoile d'antimatière en forme d'araignée monstrueuse.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- L'Araignée de Yordchill ! Elle nous attire !

\- Rétro-réacteurs à pleine puissance !

Alérian fit la grimace.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit déjà le cas, marmonna-t-il, doigts crispés sur ses accoudoirs. Qu'on mette toute la gomme, de tous nos réacteurs ! Qu'on fasse tourner la barre à son max, il faut montre le cul à cette étoile d'antimatière et regagner du terrain pour lui échapper !

\- C'est déjà fait…

Le jeune homme tressaillit entièrement, douloureusement secoué, l'esprit soudain en ébullition, ayant presque l'impression que chacun de ses atomes se mettait à surchauffer, à se liquéfier même.

\- L'Araignée, mais surtout un Sanctuaire juste devant ! Ce phénomène galactopolaine est le piège d'un ennemi qui n'est pas de nos univers ! J'y vais !

\- Mais…

\- Il faut que je l'affronte, que je défasse ce qui est là devant ! Sinon…

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon, nous ne nous en sortirons pas ! rugit Alérian en quittant son fauteuil de commandement.

Parvenu au pont d'envol de sa navette, le jeune homme se mit aux commandes, projetant le minuscule engin galactique vers le Sanctuaire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir percevoir.

\- Contrôle automatique complet dès que je serai sorti, intima le jeune homme avant de se saisir du manche à balai.

* * *

Parvenu sur le sol de son ennemi, Alérian découvrit un étrange environnement glacé – mais sans froidure – de cristaux, immaculé, inquiétant de par son silence, et il frissonna intensément.

\- Cette Araignée ne serait donc qu'un leurre, une projection d'antimatière pour effrayer tout qui naviguerait dans les environs où elle apparaîtrait… Tu es le seul responsable… Qui es-tu ?

\- Et toi, inutilité d'Humain, comment peux-tu comprendre ?

\- Ah, te voilà… ?

\- Borendrich !

\- Ca ne claque pas des masses. D'ordinaire un ennemi tout-puissant a un patronyme de ouf ! Là, tu ne fais pas peur un instant, fantôme.

\- Fantôme ?

\- C'est l'impression que tu me donnes : spectral, longs drapés, le visage invisible, ces ondes glacées autour de toi… Tu ressembles au Spectre, mais tu es aussi complètement différent d'elle !

\- « elle » ? Le Spectre est donc comme je le subodorais une Humaine à la base ! Mais là je ne me dresse devant toi que en temps que Gardien du Sanctuaire de l'Araignée, et je ne te laisserai jamais en repartir, comme à tous ceux à qui je suis apparu pour m'emparer de leurs vaisseaux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma collection, se réjouit, Borendrich.

Alérian se rapprocha de plusieurs stands, où étaient disposées des décorations, et il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de bâtiments spatiaux, disposés comme dans une pièce d'exposition, bien arrangés, soignés !

\- Une collection ! Borendrich ! ?

\- Oui, j'aime de la compagnie, j'aime avoir un bel environnement ! Et tous ces vaisseaux, ils sont jolis, ça me fait plaisir !

\- Une collection ! hoqueta encore Alérian. Tu as miniaturés ces vaisseaux, tu les utilises comme objets de décoration !

\- C'est mon bon plaisir, répéta Borendrich. Ne me mets des bâtons dans les roues, microscopique Humain !

Sur un claquement de langue de Borendrich, deux autres créatures encagoulées, mais armées d'étranges bâton – une masse d'arme d'un côté, un poignard de l'autre – apparurent.

Alérian se détournant, faisant face à ses véritables adversaires constituant la garde personnelle de Borendrich, il se tint prêt au pire.

\- Vas-y, jeune Humain tâche seulement de défaire un seul de mes Krahis, ironisa Borendrich.

Alérian se mit en position de combat, ouvrant ses ailes.

\- Il faut que j'y arrive, sinon je ne croirai jamais en mes propres pouvoirs, en ce que je peux en simple Humain justement !

Mais, après quelques passes de combat, Alérian se redressa juste devant Borendrich.

\- Perdu, ironisa le Maître de l'Araignée.

\- Je sais…

Et sans plus réagir, Alérian laissa le Krahis qui était parvenu dans son dos alors que son maître le distrayait, lui ouvrir le crâne du côté masse de son arme.

Et il s'envola dans les airs, déjà inconscient.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- L'Araignée de Yordchill ! Elle nous attire ! répéta Tihul.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, s'agrippant presque désespérément aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, cela avait été d'une voix d'automate qu'Alérian avait relaté le combat qui l'avait opposé à Borendrich, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse littéralement fendre le crâne.

\- J'ai dû finir mon vol plané dans le cockpit de ma navette et en se refermant la verrière aura provoqué l'envol automatique. Et vu les puissances cumulées de Borendrich et de ses Krahis, il a dû me projeter à travers l'espace tandis qu'il attirait en parallèle le _Starlight_ pour l'ajouter à sa collection !

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Warius.

Alérian opina du chef.

\- Warius, ce sont bien mes souvenirs, pas la réalité de l'instant ! souffla le jeune homme en se ranimant, sortant de ce qui avait été une véritable transe.

\- Alie ! Ta mémoire, tu te souviens donc ! ? s'enquit Danéïre en passant doucement la main sur son front humide, caressant doucement la mèche immaculée.

\- Oui, rugit le jeune homme en déployant ses ailes de cristal.

\- Alie…

\- Warius, tu me l'as rappelé, je suis né d'une déesse à venir, j'ai le surnaturel en moi, je n'ai pas à compter sur mes pendentifs ou souvenirs, je suis donc capable de me défendre ! Et j'ai un combat à terminer avec Borendrich ! !

\- Alie, cette étoile…

\- Cette étoile est le piège gigantesque de Borendrich ! Et une fois les bâtiments spatiaux pris au piège, le Sanctuaire apparaît pour rétrécir ses proies et les faire disparaître. Borendrich n'a pas de territoire particulier, d'où la présence de l'Araignée en divers lieux, ce qui est bien évidemment une impossibilité galactophysique !

\- Alie, ce Krahis a bien failli te tuer, murmura Danéïre. Et il ne va pas se priver de tenter de recommencer !

\- Oui, ça m'arrive assez souvent, grinça Alérian en se levant, encore frissonnant mais le regard à présent déterminé. Warius le saisit par le bras, en un réflexe affectueux.

\- Mais si ça a été aussi désastreux la première fois, comment peux-tu songer avoir une chance cette fois-ci ?

\- Il le faudra bien, sinon nous serons sous peu une miniature de plus dans la collection de Borendrich ! gronda le jeune homme en lissant les derniers plis de sa tenue noire.

\- Ce Krahis a envoyé Zunia au fond d'une crevasse, ta Dragonne ne te sera d'aucune aide… poursuivit Warius. Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance, oui !

\- Comme toutes les autres fois. Cela ne m'a jamais arrêté, ça m'a juste fait douter souvent !

Warius redevint professionnel, navigateur et guerrier de la mer d'étoiles.

\- Tihul, combien de temps avant que l'attraction ne soit irréversible et que nous ne puissions nous en dégager, et ce même au prix de disloquer ce Destroyer ?

\- Vingt minutes, amiral Zéro.

\- Alérian, tu en as dix pour défaire Borendrich ou tout qui est menaçant ! Que tu reviennes, ou non, je ferai pousser le _Warriorshadow_ de toute sa puissance concentrée pour nous tirer de là !

\- Warius… gémit Danéïre. Alie ?

\- Warius, je te confie le commandement de mon cuirassé, tu y as toute autorité. Dana ?

La jeune femme salua militairement celui qui avait été désigné comme autorité absolue à bord.

\- A vos ordres, amiral.

\- Dana, tu es une civile consultante. Tu as ta propre liberté. Je suis l'amiral d'Alérian, et tu demeures mon amie proche !

\- A tes ordres, amiral !

\- Je préfère ça, sourit, sans aucune joie, Warius. Alie, quel moyen de locomotion vas-tu choisir pour rejoindre ce Sanctuaire ?

\- Une bonne vieille navette, un spacewolf intergalactique, à défaut d'avoir une Dragonne à chevaucher !

\- Alie…

Le jeune homme sourit à son épouse et à son ami de toujours.

\- C'est reparti pour le dernier round ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Oh que si ! Ce Borendrich nous renvoie les images de la confrontation en direct sur tous nos écrans ! On va te suivre, mon pauvre amour, fit Danéïre en tentant de demeurer stoïque.

Alérian déploya ses ailes de cristal, de toute leur envergure, déterminé, même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il partait pour un combat sans issue, sans allié.

« Borendrich, je reviens ! ».

Et le jeune homme disparut de sa propre passerelle, partant vers son nouvel ennemi, pour le second round !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

N'en menant pas large, Alérian se matérialisa au Sanctuaire de Borendrich.

\- Fou et suicidaire, commenta de fait ce dernier. La leçon de la dernière fois ne t'a donc pas suffi ?

\- Je l'ai payée chère, cette leçon, convint le jeune homme qui en quelques instants avait déjà l'impression de geler sur pieds ! Je ne sais si ma perte partielle de mémoire était un de tes espoirs, mais elle a bien affecté ma lucidité après qu'un de tes Krahis jumeaux m'ait ouvert le crâne !

\- Franchement, je me foutais éperdument de tes souvenirs, tu n'as jamais été un ennemi que j'ai redouté. Et puis je sais surtout que tu ne ferais rien qui mettrait en péril ma collection : les dômes de verre qui protègent mes miniatures sont fragiles, un véritable combat provoquerait une hécatombe.

Gardant son adversaire à l'œil, Alérian se rapprocha des tables d'exposition, y repérant cette fois le _Starlight_ et l'_Arcadia _!

\- Quels que soient les risques, j'ai à les prendre pour les sortir de là et leur rendre leur taille normale, aboya-t-il, poings serrés.

\- Si tu tiens absolument à remettre cela, gloussa Borendrich. Je suis curieux de voir ça. Je vais laisser mes Krahis s'amuser un peu avec toi, ensuite je finirai le travail !

\- Et moi, je ne me ferai pas surprendre deux fois par une même stratégie pour accaparer mon attention pour m'attaquer en traître !

Mais bien obligé, cette fois, de détourner sa concentration de la créature drapée, Alérian se retrouva entre les deux Krahis, armés de leur lance, qui faisaient un cercle dont il était le centre.

Comme la fois précédente, Borendrich récita une formule qui élargit les fissures importantes existant déjà au sol, y ouvrant alors de larges et profondes crevasses,

Un long moment durant, sachant à présent comment se déplaçaient ses ennemis, Alérian évita toutes les attaques portées, se refusant à user de ses ailes ce qui aurait pu pousser les Krahis à utiliser les lances tels des javelots, ce qui aurait mis en danger les vitrines d'exposition lorsqu'ils seraient retombés !

Le jeune homme tressaillit soudain.

\- Je te reconnais, toi !

\- Impossible, nous sommes identiques, mon jumeau et moi, totalement !

\- Mais vous dégagez des ondes différentes qui vous différencient bel et bien. Et c'est toi qui as tué Zunia !

_ D'entrée de jeu, ayant repoussé un des Krahis, Alérian s'était retrouvé face au second qui avait déjà fait tourner sa lance. Et le côté lame avait déchiré le plastron de la tunique d'uniforme, brisant la chaîne du pendentif de rose noire qui avait glissé et disparu au plus profond de la crevasse la plus proche._

Ripostant de toute sa rage, Alérian vit ses ailes se transformer, les rémiges se transformant en autant de poignards qui transpercèrent le Krahis.

« Il reste l'autre ! ».

Alérian pivota vers ce dernier, s'écartant juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau moulinet destructeur de la lance, mais pas une onde d'énergie projetée par Borendrich que ses parades affolées semblaient ravir au possible – ce qui au demeurant était la stricte vérité !

Dérapant sur le sol gelé, Alérian manqua basculer dans une des crevasses, se rattrapant in extremis à un piton de la paroi.

« Si je bascule là-dedans, avec ces souffles glacés en tourbillons mes ailes ne me seront d'aucun recours… ».

Repoussant son Krahis survivant, Borendrich se tint au bord de la crevasse, considérant son ennemi se balançant dans le vide, impuissant, ballotté par les vents violents comme un fétu de paille.

\- Tu me facilites vraiment trop la vie ! rugit la créature drapée en faisant apparaître une lance de glace entre ses mains. Je vais t'épingler comme un papillon !

Borendrich jeta sa lance, obligeant Alérian à lâcher sa prise, happé par le vide.

\- Ça valait bien la peine de revenir pour faire si piètre figuration, fit Borendrich avec un infini mépris. Suis-moi, Krahis, je tiens à vérifier qu'aucun des dômes de ma collection n'a été fissuré !

Un grondement puissant agita la surface du Sanctuaire de Borendrich, un jet de flammes jaillit de la crevasse et une gigantesque ombre noire bondit vers le ciel avant de revenir se poser avec fracas.

Cette fois totalement pris au dépourvu, Borendrich considéra avec horreur le grand dragon noir, chevauché par son cavalier à la crinière d'acajou, qui lui faisait à présent face.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_ Accroché à son piton de glace, Alérian songeait qu'il allait bel et bien devoir rouvrir ses ailes, soit pour planer quelques instants, soit pour être totalement pris par les tornades de la crevasse quand un reflet attira son attention._

_ Lui aussi retenu à une anfractuosité gelée, se balançait les débris de la chaîne supportant la rose aux pétales noirs._

_ \- Zunia…_

_ Aussi, quand Borendrich l'avait visé, il avait rompu sa position, se projetant vers le pendentif, refermant sa main sur lui !_

A califourchon sur Zunia, certaines de ses écailles s'étant rabattues pour composer comme une selle, ainsi que des poignées où se cramponner, Alérian eut un sourire menaçant à l'égard de Borendrich.

\- Maintenant, on va voir si ton Sanctuaire de glace résiste au feu de ma Dragonne ! ?

\- Tu pourrais avoir des surprises !

\- Zunia, occupe-toi de lui ! pria-t-il en sautant à terre.

Et pendant que Borendrich et le Krahis détalaient devant la Dragonne, le jeune homme se précipita vers les vitrines d'exposition.

« Des dômes fragiles ? Si seulement ça pouvait me servir ! ».

Ayant récupéré au passage la lance du Krahis qu'il avait lui-même dégommé, Alérian se servit du côté masse pour exploser les vitrines.

* * *

Bien que revenu dans la mer d'étoiles, Albator ne parvint pas à s'en réjouir sur le coup.

« Brillante idée, Alie. On a retrouvé notre taille normale et la liberté. Sauf que cette étoile de malheur nous attire à nouveau ! ».

Il jeta un coup d'œil au grand écran de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, le grand Pirate balafré constata qu'il en allait de même pour le _Starlight_ tous les vaisseaux réapparus !

* * *

Alérian serra les poings.

\- Pourquoi le feu de Zunia ne te consume-t-il pas ? !

\- Les éléments surnaturels ne sont pas, toujours, comparables à ceux de ton monde, pouffa Borendrich. Comme si cela avait pu être si facile de me battre ! Je forge des armes de toute éternité, aucune ne peut m'atteindre !

Zunia ayant réduit le Krahis à un tas de cendres, elle hurla sa joie à gorge déployée vers le ciel.

Se détournant de Borendrich, Alérian se précipita vers la Dragonne qui le protégea de ses rafales de feu, empêchant cependant la créature drapée de lui porter de nouveaux coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à nouveau à califourchon sur elle.

\- J'ai déjà essayé de toucher ce Borendrich, mes flammes ne lui font rien, fit télépathiquement la Dragonne noire. Il semble invincible !

\- Oui, comme tous mes ennemis, auparavant. Mais au final c'est moi qui suis toujours là !

Zunia tourna sa tête cornée vers son ami.

\- Il y a un début à tout… glissa-t-elle. Et là, je crains de ne pas t'être d'un grand secours ?

\- Oh, bien plus que tu ne crois, siffla Alérian en faisant tourner entre ses mains la lance qu'il avait récupérée auprès du tas de poussière encore fumant du Krahis. Tu veux bien me servir de monture ?

\- Je suis à tes ordres !

Et la Dragonne partit dans un galop lourd et puissant.

\- Cours tant que tu voudras, gronda encore Borendrich en envoyant des tourbillons de glace sur ses deux adversaires, Zunia les évitant avec une impressionnante souplesse pour ses dizaines de tonnes !

Ouvrant ses ailes, la Dragonne s'envola, tournant autour de la créature drapée.

\- Voilà, moi aussi j'ai créé une tempête d'air, se réjouit Zunia. Tu as ton angle de tir, Alie !

Et se saisissant de la lance, Alérian la jeta sur son ennemi, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine.

\- Vas rejoindre mes précédents adversaires aux enfers de toutes les mythologies, que ton Araignée t'emporte ! éructa le jeune homme.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir l'ascendant sur moi ? s'étrangla Borendrich.

\- Trop de fanfaronnade ! Tu n'es pas le premier à me donner l'indice pour te vaincre !

\- De quoi ? souffla encore Borendrich.

\- Si tu as donné leurs armes à tes Krahis, c'est que tu les avais fabriquées. Et une arme forgée par toi devait être la seule chose à pouvoir te détruire. J'ai tenté ma chance ! Ton Sanctuaire va s'écrouler et emporter ta monstrueuse Araignée ! Je peux rentrer chez moi !

Alérian activa le communicateur à sa ceinture.

\- Envoie-moi ma navette, Warius, nous filons loin d'ici !

\- Avec plaisir, Alie ! Tu nous as une fois de plus tous sauvés… Mais moi, je ne peux toujours pas t'aider devant la Cour Martiale !

\- Je sais exactement ce que j'ai à faire !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

\- Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais !

Un peu interloqués, Albator et Oshryn considérèrent Alérian qui cajôlait les quatre-vingt kilos de Tahie la molosse noire et feu dont la longue queue battait vigoureusement, témoignage du bonheur partagé.

\- Heu, on est là aussi, remarqua Albator sans pouvoir cependant retenir un léger sourire.

\- Ca, je l'espère bien, fit Alérian en se redressant. L'Araignée ayant disparu avec Borendrich, tous les vaisseaux revenus à leur taille réelle sont repartis chez eux, il ne pouvait qu'en aller de même pour ton _Arcadia_ et mon _Starlight_. J'ai vu le cuirassé manœuvrer alors que tout ce petit monde partait dans tous les sens. Je savais que c'était toi à la barre pour les éviter et ne pas te faire percuter !

\- Vous êtes tous là ! jeta Warius en déboulant dans l'appartement du commandant du Destroyer de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Toi, tu vas avoir beaucoup à nous raconter pour expliquer comment on a pu se sortir de ce piège, grogna Albator.

\- Et toi pour m'expliquer comment tu es tombé dedans !

\- C'est de mon unique et entière faute, intervint Alérian. J'ai contrevenu à tes ordres en rompant le silence radio. J'étais certain que mon père n'était pas loin de mes coordonnées quand le _Starlight_ a été happé par l'attraction de l'Araignée. Je l'ai appelé à la rescousse.

\- Je suis venu pour le remorquer, poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré. Mais la puissance cumulée de nos vaisseaux n'a pas suffi… Ensuite le temps a paru figé jusqu'à notre réapparition dans la mer d'étoiles. Que s'est-il passé entre temps ?

\- Combien de temps ? compléta Oshryn.

\- Trop longtemps, marmonna Alérian. Mon esprit ne m'a que trop échappé pour que je puisse revenir régler son compte à Borendrich. Mais là, c'est fait !

\- Tu reprends ton vol ? s'enquit doucement son père.

\- Non, Alérian doit revenir devant la Cour Martiale, coupa Warius.

\- De quoi ? ! s'étranglèrent son père et son second.

\- Mais maintenant, Alie a une vraie chance de s'en sortir, conclut Warius.

\- Quelle Cour Martiale ! se récria Albator. Alie a juste réussi un énième exploit ! ?

\- Compliqué, soupira le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou. En revanche, à présent, je peux entièrement me défendre.

Alérian eut soudain un grand sourire, à la surprise de ses trois interlocuteurs.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est à mon tour de leur réserver une petite surprise à tous ces gradés de bureau !

\- Merci pour moi, grinça Warius, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité collective.

* * *

Alérian et Warius en tête-à-tête, la discussion avait repris, plus sérieuse.

\- La mission de patrouille est complètement avortée ? interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Si l'on en croit les sondes d'observation sous bouclier occulteur, il n'y a eu aucune raison des planètes des Mécanoïdes avant et après tes démêlées avec Borendrich et son Araignée, donc il semblerait que leurs propres sondes espions ne se soient rendues compte de rien. Mais au vu de tous ces événements, je préfère que tu rappliques au QG ! Il sera toujours temps de repartir en exploration par la suite, voire laisser Galmathine et sa flotte mécanique choisir ses objectifs et ainsi avoir une raison de leur rentrer dedans – sinon nous serions suspectés d'avoir attaqué un petit peuple indépendant jusque là inoffensif !

\- Je vois. C'est plus complexe que je ne l'avais imaginé ! Pars devant avec mon _Warriorshadow_, Warius, rapplique vers Déa !

\- Mais si je reviens seul, ils vont croire que la mission a échoué, que tu as bel et bien déserté cette fois ! ?

Alérian eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Comme je l'ai dit hier : à mon tour de jouer avec leurs pieds ! ricana-t-il. Je compte sur toi pour me préparer une rentrée en fanfare !

\- A tes ordres, commandant ! J'ai hâte d'assister à ça !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Après avoir passé trente-deux heures à s'assurer que les coordonnées où l'Araignée de Yordchill était apparue pour la dernière ne représentaient plus aucun risque , le _Starlight_ était reparti vers la République Indépendante.

\- A quoi bon ce temps perdu ? remarqua, un peu dédaigneusement le blond second du _Starlight_, personne ne passe par ici ! ?

\- Nous sommes bien venus ! rétorqua Alérian dans un grincement. Et si un jour notre amiral envoie des escadrilles pour tuer dans l'œuf les envies belliqueuses de Gamalthine et des Mécanoïdes, le passage doit être sécurisé !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi remettre en cause les décisions de notre amiral qui nous fait le suivre à cet intervalle de temps ? A moins que ce ne soit de mes ordres dont tu doutes ?

De fait, Oshryn se troubla légèrement.

\- Parle librement, lieutenant Ludjinchraft, pria Alérian.

Debout devant le fauteuil de commandement, Oshryn tourna le dos à la passerelle et baissa la voix afin de n'être entendu que de son supérieur.

\- La navigation galactique est déjà une entreprise grouillante de dangers. Alors ajoutes-y tous tes déboires surnaturels et ça devient proprement invivable… Je suis fatigué, je n'en peux plus. Et pour avoir été miniaturisé, c'est la microscopique goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. J'ai l'intention de demander ma mutation. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait sans t'en avoir affranchi, sans ton accord…

\- … ou non !

\- Pardon ?

\- Sans mon accord ou non, rectifia Alérian. Et tu l'as. Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de retenir quelqu'un contre son gré !

\- Merci, commandant, je savais pouvoir compter sur ta mansuétude. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu es libre avant tout.

\- Et toi, tu vas te sortir de cette Cour Martiale, tu en es sûr ?

Alérian inclina positivement la tête.

\- C'est bien mon intention !

\- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

\- Merci, Oshryn.

* * *

Tous les membres de la Cour ayant eu à juger Alérian étaient réunis pour leur dernière séance.

\- Appel entrant, amiral, avertit un huissier.

\- Amiral Zéro, vous n'avez aucune éduction, vous deviez interdire toute communication durant cette séance ! aboya le ministre Froyen Lordomme.

\- Au contraire, ce message est déterminant, nous ne pouvons l'ignorer. Je l'attendais, mais son auteur aime les entrées théâtrales ! Appel sur grand écran !

L'image d'Alérian, en parfait uniforme, apparut.

\- Alérian Rheindenbach, de retour, annonça ce dernier. Equipage au complet, Destroyer _Starlight_ intact et en approche de Déa ! Le transfert de mon livre de bord est en cours !

\- Je le reçois, confirma Warius avec un regard vers son ordinateur.

Warius garda sa mine sérieuse, bien qu'il s'amuse comme jamais intérieurement !

\- Rejoignez-nous, commandant Rheindenbach, par le moyen de locomotion qui vous siéra le mieux !

Quelques instants plus tard, l'ordinateur radar du QG prit la parole.

\- Objet venu du _Starlight_.

\- La navette de commandement ? interrogea le ministre des armées.

\- Non, inconnu aux fiches… Ce n'est pas mécanique. C'est organique, biologique !

\- Tous dehors, intima Warius en se levant, sans guère laisser le choix de l'attitude à adopter aux autres gradés présents !

Trop stupéfaits, ne sachant comment réagir, ceux de la Cour Martiale virent une créature mythologique, et qui n'était plus sensée exister, se poser, chevauchée par un être qui ne semblait ne faire qu'un avec elle : le cœur du cavalier visible et battant à l'unisson des trois cœurs également apparents dans la poitrine du dragon noir.

Lequel dragon étendit son aile droite pour permettre à son passager de rejoindre le balcon où Warius et les autres se trouvaient.

\- Commandant Alérian Rheindenbach, fit, non sans ironie, le jeune homme en effectuant un impeccable salut. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu le temps de m'oublier ! ?

Il rendit par réflexe l'exemplaire de sa paire d'arme de service qui s'était trouvé à bord du _Starlight_.

\- Je suis prêt à vous faire mon rapport !

\- Le _Starlight_, l'équipage ? aboya presque sans retenue Froyen Lordomme.

\- Reparti s'arrimer en orbite pour le premier après avoir permis l'envol de Zunia. Quant à mes membres d'équipage, ils rejoignent le sol par navettes, leurs familles sont prévenues et les attendent. J'ai une longue et étrange histoire à vous raconter.

\- Rentrons, nous allons vous écouter ! jeta Warius qui avait repris d'autorité les rênes de la Cour Martiale sans que quiconque ne lui dispute ce droit !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Juché sur un tabouret bas, Alden trépigna soudain devant la fenêtre.

\- Papa, maman, papy !

Et le petit garçon sortit en trombes du salon dont il avait fait son poste d'observation pour se précipiter vers l'entrée de l'aile privée du petit hôtel tenu par ses grands-parents.

Les portes s'ouvrant, Alden se jeta dans les jambes de ses parents.

Il leva ses prunelles bleu azur sur son papa.

\- Je t'aime tout plein !

\- Moi aussi, mon petit cœur.

\- Tu es aussi en vacances ? fit l'enfant candidement. Tu restes avec nous ?

\- J'ai un mois de tranquille ici, confirma Alérian en embrassant les joues roses et douces.

\- Chouette !

Alérian tourna légèrement la tête, sourit à la vue de son père qui câlinait également la petite Enysse et la rousse de sa vie.

\- Tu me l'as ramené, murmura Chalandra en serrant l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- C'était la moindre des choses. Papa a une fois de plus risqué sa vie pour sauver la mienne ! Ca a été rude, mais tout s'est bien fini !

\- Oui, nous avons vu les reportages sur plus d'une retrouvaille en famille pour tes membres d'équipage, firent Yéda et Chury Moryvise en venant embrasser leur beau-fils. Quel soulagement. Quelle fin heureuse que personne n'espérait plus !

\- Et moi donc !

\- Un mois de congé, vraiment ? insista Yéda.

\- Oui ! Et vous, tout va bien ? Les affaires ?

\- On a connu un petit passage à vide, mais elles reprennent, le fichier de réservations se remplit !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Perdre un bâtiment de guerre en temps de paix est effectivement une pilule plus dure à avaler pour les proches, convint Chury en accompagnant tout le petit monde dans la grande véranda où des rafraîchissements avaient été préparés. Mais ne parlons plus de choses chagrines, nous sommes tous réunis et c'est la seule chose qui compte !

\- Oh oui, sourit Alérian avec une sérénité retrouvée dans ses prunelles émeraude.

* * *

Ravis d'être auprès de leurs parents, Alden et Enysse étaient plus calmes que jamais.

\- Comme tu leurs as manqué, murmura Danéïre allongée avec lui dans l'une des banquettes autour de la piscine couverte. Alden avait parfaitement compris que ce n'était pas vraiment pour des vacances que nous étions ici. Enysse était bien trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais elle devait ressentir quelque chose elle aussi ! Et toi, tu es entièrement blanchi dans cette histoire ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Oui. Mon entrée a eu le petit effet escompté ! Mis en présence de Zunia, la brochette de gradés et le ministre devaient bien croire dans les allégations qui ont suivi lors de l'ultime séance ! Ensuite, le retour du _Starlight_ et de l'équipage au grand complet a surtout parlé en ma faveur ! Sans charges, on ne pouvait plus me condamner. Et puis, via message audio, mon père a témoigné en temps que civil pour confirmer ma version des faits autour de l'Araignée. Warius n'a plus eu qu'à ordonner qu'on cesse toutes poursuites et que ma réhabilitation soit immédiatement officielle !

\- J'en suis soulagée. Je t'ai donc tout à moi pour un moi. J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter ! Sur le _Starlight_, je m'inquiétais bien trop de ton avenir que pour savourer ce voyage de retour qui me rappelait nos vols du temps de la guerre, toi le capitaine et moi l'ingénieure de ta salle des machines !

Alérian eut un regard pour Alden qui, dans la petite profondeur, soutenait le corps potelé de sa tante et nièce, la laissant patauger tout son saoul, la faisant glousser de plaisir.

\- Notre petit cœur a presque six ans. Je crois qu'il apprécierait un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

\- C'est peu de le dire. Il est gaga d'Enysse ! Mais je ne savais pas trop si tu en avais aussi envie que moi. Et puis, les dernières fois où on a arrêté de se protéger, nous n'avons pas été récompensés.

\- Raison de plus pour nous dévouer l'un à l'autre, pouffa Alérian en enlaçant plus tendrement encore le corps de son épouse qui ne portait que le bas d'un microscopique maillot.

\- Oui, j'aime quand nous avons à nous sacrifier, gloussa Danéïre.

Elle fit tourner autour de son index la mèche blanche qui tranchait dans la chevelure d'acajou de son époux.

\- Sous peu, Alden et Enysse seront en pleine sieste… Ton père et Chalandra sont allés faire de la plongée à la crique. Mes parents sont débordés. Nous serons tranquilles au possible !

\- Comme j'aime t'entendre me dire ça ! se réjouit Alérian en consultant sa montre.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Yéda, la chevelure de suie et Chury pourvu d'une crinière grisonnante, échangèrent le clin d'œil de vieux complices amoureux à la vue des deux couples qui venaient de les rejoindre à la table du petit déjeuner.

\- Chalandra et Albator, Dana et Alérian, prenez place. Vous sembles tous bien guillerets !

Le quatuor rosit à l'unisson mais ne dit rien, se contentant de commander boissons froides et chaudes avant d'aller remplir leur première assiette aux tables du buffet.

\- Votre bonheur à tous nous fait chaud au cœur, se réjouit Yéda. Nous sommes tellement heureux !

En un bel ensemble, Albator et Alérian jetèrent un œil protecteur à leur progéniture respective : Enysse se barbouillant dans sa chaise haute, et Alden le petit métis dévorant pour quatre tout en essuyant autant qu'il le pouvait la bouche et les joues de sa nièce e tante !

Chury éclata de rire.

\- On dirait que nos deux couples préférés ont décidé d'agrandir leurs familles respectives ! gloussa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, firent en un bel ensemble, et les pommettes soudain très rouges, deux balafrés !

\- Sous peu, nous connaîtront tous les bonheurs absolus ! se réjouit Yéda.

Alérian vida son assiette de portions grillées, ayant ensuite envie des salades fraîches pour apaiser le feu de ses papilles, mais avant il vida, le plus discrètement possible l'espérait-il une fiole de glarose.

\- La deuxième depuis le saut du lit. Tu n'arrêtes plus d'augmenter le dosage. Tes migraines ? s'inquiéta de fait aussitôt Danéïre.

\- C'est de pire en pire. Et ça m'a coupé l'appétit ! gronda Alérian en quittant la table.

* * *

Albator, tout de noir vêtu, bien que de façon légère et estivale, entra dans la salle de sport où son fils s'éreintait aux appareils de musculation.

\- Alie ?

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! rugit Alérian en multipliant ses foulées de plus en plus vite sur le tapis de course.

\- En ce cas je peux parler ?

\- Non. Mais tu ne la boucles jamais, hein, papa ?

\- Et certainement pas quand je suis plus soucieux pour mon fils en vacances que lorsqu'il est amnésique ou en découd avec le Sanctuaire d'une Araignée ! Alie, tu vas bien ?

\- Il me reste une semaine de congé, je compte bien en profiter ! ironisa Alérian. Ce qui signifie la passer dans un lit, ou tout autres endroits, avec Danéïre !

\- Ca me réjouit. J'espère que vous aurez bientôt un nouveau petit cœur dans la famille.

\- Tout comme toi, papa ? remarqua Alérian en sautant de l'appareil, prenant la serviette que lui tendait son père pour s'éponger.

\- J'avoue que je serais heureux que Chalandra agrandisse notre famille. Mais, revenons-en à toi ! Il ne s'agit pas que de ce matin… Depuis trois semaines, je te vois, ou je te soupçonne, de vider des fioles de glarose bien plus que ne te l'autorisent tes prescriptions… Tes céphalées sont de pire en pire… Et bien que tu sois entièrement réhabilité, que tu sois redevenu le héros des jours de guerre, toi tu ne vas pas bien…

Albator soupira.

\- La Cour Martiale te jugeant s'est dissolue faute de preuves, reconnaissant ton innocence, te rendant tous tes droits et l'entièreté de ton honneur. Mais bien que tu as le plus merveilleux des projets d'agrandir ta petite famille, tu n'es pas sorti indemne de cette énième folie… Tes migraines,

\- Elles me font mourir à petit feu, je perds tout contrôle, toute notion de quoi que ce soit, avoua Alérian. Le Krahis a rempli un triple rôle à son insu : il a protégé son maître, il a provoqué cette bienvenue amnésie pour Borendrich et il me rend lentement hors de mes moyens…

Alérian ôta son t-shirt pour finir de s'en essuyer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il sourit cependant, réellement et profondément confiant.

\- Ca va aller, papa. Dans une semaine, je repars en mission, la glarose me permettra de tenir le coup.

\- Alie…

\- Je m'en sors toujours, papa. La mer d'étoiles, elle nous appelle, toujours, toi et moi ! Même si on le voulait, on ne peut y résister !

\- Tu as tout compris, Alie, sourit Albator, sensible au dernier appel évoqué, oubliant soudain ses craintes premières envers son rejeton !

\- Tu sors encore avec Chalandra ? gloussa Alérian.

\- Je l'emmène pour qu'on se gave de fruits de mer !

\- Bonne idée, papa !

\- Mais, je sais, Alie. Je ne suis pas encore le papy coincé que semble imaginer le magnifique petit Alden !

\- A ce soir, papa ? A moins que tu ne loues une chambre d'hôtel ?

\- Tout est possible, mon grand !

Alérian éclata de rire. Mais son père sorti, le jeune homme sortit une autre dose de glarose de la poche de sa veste, brisant le col, pour avaler le contenu du flacon.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

\- Commandant Alérian Rheindenbach, à vos ordres, amiral Zéro !

\- Ça fait grand plaisir de te revoir. Prêt à repartir dans la mer d'étoiles ?

\- Toujours, amiral.

\- En revanche, ton check-up médical est légèrement en-deça de tes précédentes évaluations, reprit Warius, un brin soucieux.

\- Je ne rajeunis pas, tenta d'argumenter Alérian en se forçant à demeurer le plus calme possible. Mais le doc du QG m'a déclaré parfaitement apte à mon commandement… et à m'adapter à mon nouveau second. Puis-je demander où le lieutenant Ludjinchraft a été affecté ?

\- Il n'y a rien de secret. Cela a été inséré il y a peu dans le fil d'actualité de la Flotte…

\- J'avoue que j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs…

\- A tenter de faire un bébé à Danéïre, ton père m'a tout raconté, commandant ! Quant à Oshryn, il sera sur le _Géroboar_ du colonel Menrod Destrovelk.

Alérian sourit.

\- Oshryn n'aurait pu rêver meilleur poste. Sous les ordres d'une légende vivante !

\- Je pense que la lieutenante Sinolane Niks pourrait dire la même chose de son affectation sur ta passerelle, glissa Warius. Je vous ai organisé un déjeuner de travail pour que vous fassiez connaissance.

\- A tes ordres.

\- Ensuite, vous viendrez prendre ceux de la mission qui vous attend. A bientôt, Alie !

* * *

La chevelure vert pâle courte, mais une longue mèche encadrant son profit droit, les yeux gris, ses formes pleines et parfaites mises en valeur par les pantalons moulants blancs et la tunique rose près du corps, Sinolane Niks se trouvait déjà au restaurant principal du QG de la Flotte quand Alérian y parvint, sortant de son entrevue avec Warius.

\- Commandant Rheindenbach, c'est un honneur !

\- Honneur partagé, lieutenante. Enchanté de vous accueillir sous ma bannière.

\- Non, c'est moi, insista la jeune femme. J'ai trois années d'Académie derrière moi, deux ans de stage, et je me retrouve sur une passerelle légendaire. J'espère être digne de vous.

\- Nous ferons tout pour la réussite de la mission que nous confiera l'amiral Zéro. Nous aurons le temps d'apprendre à œuvrer ensemble.

\- Je ferai tout pour vous satisfaire.

Sinolane s'empourpra alors qu'Alérian avait un petit rire.

\- Désolée, s'étrangla-t-elle.

\- Pas de souci. Rassurez-vous, je ne l'avais pris qu'au sens Militaire !

\- Merci, commandant.

* * *

Après avoir remis leurs ordres de mission aux deux jeunes gens, Warius les avait laissés repartir pour leur dernière journée libre avant le nouvel envol.

\- Ils sont très mignons, ces deux-là, commenta Marina qui avait rejoint son mari. Je dirais juste que cette Niks est beaucoup trop jolie !

\- La jalousie féminine ne se refera donc jamais ! pouffa Warius. Je l'ai choisie sur ses compétences, pas sur photo !

\- Oui, mais Alie aura affaire aux deux, durant plusieurs mois. Déjà qu'Oshryn avait plus que le béguin pour lui, maintenant ce canon, tu ne lui facilites toujours pas la vie, à notre ami !

Warius eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

\- Alie est parfaitement heureux en ménage, et plus que ça. Danéïre et Alden le rejoindront plus d'une fois lors des escales de la mission. Et sous peu leur famille pourrait s'agrandir ! Il aurait dès lors bien peu de cas à faire de sa seconde ! Et toi, arrête de jouer les oiselles de mauvais augure, je t'invite à dîner !

\- Voilà une proposition que je peux accepter ! sourit Marina.

Bras dessus dessous, les deux époux quittèrent le QG, appréciant la douce chaleur du début de soirée.

* * *

Sous une des tonnelles du parc de l'hôtel de Yéda et Chury, Alérian et Danéïre savouraient chaque minute des dernières heures qu'il leur restait avant le départ du jeune homme.

\- Tu vas tant me manquer, mon bel amour !

\- Ne pense donc pas à ça, Dana. Je suis là ! rit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Le temps sera quand même long, mais j'aurai à m'occuper !

\- Ton boulot de consultante en ingénierie !

\- Oui, entre autres choses.

Danéïre eut un éblouissant sourire, prenant la main d'Alérian pour la poser sur son ventre.

\- J'aurai à veiller sur lui, ou elle !

\- Quel merveilleux cadeau, se réjouit Alérian.

Et il enlaça fougueusement la femme de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
